Sing Out Your Feelings
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: Puck sings a song to keep his relationship from falling apart with Kurt. Established Puckurt. Strong Language. Eamon's song "Get Off my D***" is what inspired this short story.


Puck was sick and tired of him and Kurt always fighting It totally sucked that Kurt kept insinuating that he's been unfaithful, saying one of his friends saw him at a party or some restaurant with someone else and that was just it, _HIS_ friends were saying all that crap. When in fact its his friends that would be all up on his dick when no one was around. Kut wouldn't believe him though, those bitches Quinn, man-hands Rachel and Slutana were after him, saying their better then his boy, which hell no they aren't. Kurt's a classy dude that he loves and damn can his boy be a freak in the sheets even for an uptight icy prince that he is, fuckin hot. So what could he do to fix this dilemma?

Sing a song.

The last bell rang signalling the dismissal of school. Puck was in the choir room all set up. He talked to Mr. Schue aboout wanting to perform for glee club during spanish class. He waited till all the members of glee to file in and take their seats.

"Alright, so everyone knows that Kurt and I have been fighting for awhile now and well.." Puck stopped to look down for a bit taking a deep breath, he really hoped Kurt listened closely to this song. This was it, it was either me or his friends. sighing once more does he look back up to his audience. "This song will explain everything."

[CHORUS]

You go, go tell your friends (your friends)  
Tell them, get off my dick (my dick)  
They keep tellin' you shit (you shit)  
Go tell I said suck my dick (my dick)

You could tell this and that I'll tell you plenty facts Your friends are herps, don't know what their saying Friends front in front of me Fucking wannabe's in your ear but they don't know Noah Claiming that they see me up in the industry Acting fool, thinking I'm playing Your foolish for believing them Boy if I'm your man, its me or them That's what I'm saying

[CHORUS]

You go, go tell your friends (your friends)  
Tell them, get off my dick (my dick)  
They keep tellin' you shit (you shit)  
Go tell I said suck my dick (my dick)

Bring on all your friends I'll put it to an end In my face all the stories changing I'll blow up all their spots But I'd rather not I'll let you see that they just hating If I want, I got block begging for my cock There it now, watch how they'll be chasing This is how I make it stop I make it really hot Forgot your friends, when we started mating

[RAP]

Everytime you say somethin' Bout what your girlfriend says It makes me wanna punch you in your head But instead, I say the same thing again Don't listen to your friends A-yo they must be on my dick or something They always talking a lot of smack But ain't saying nothing They steady fronting every time that I confront them Come on they just a bunch of ho's swingin' on poles I guess you really must be stupid if you listening to them, it's a sin I suppose Here's your last chance to make this choice Then my mind is chose It's me or the ho's, case closed

Puck stopped his singing taking on a serious look throughout the room. Everyone looked shocked at my choice of song, I knew it was inappropriate and Mr. Schue may never let me sing again but as long as it got my meaning across and a sexy little soprano boy his way back into my arms I really don't care.

I look towards Kurt as he passes through the chairs making his way to me giving his so-called friends a scathing look as he passes by them.

I smile big as his long pale arms reach around my neck pushing down on my head so our foreheads are pressed together.  
"Did you really have to choose such an inappropriate song to get my attention?" Kurt scoffs but with a grin on his face.

"Of course I had to babes, me being inappropriate is the only way I get and keep your attention." I say with a leer wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah well I get the picture now Noah, sorry I've been such a bitch and not listening to you. Do you forgive me?"He says while sliding his body over me, fitting just perfectly to me as he runs his hands over my bare arms down my stomach to my thighs keeping them there pressing down towards my groin as I groan in frustrated pleasure.

"Your a damn minx Hummel but if you wanna give Puckzilla some lovin' then yeah, your're forgiven." Fuck can't help if I think with my dick, Kurt totally has it on a leash. But whatever he's the only one who can tame the Puckserone, just glad I get my boy back.


End file.
